Broken Wings (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions music video of Broken Wings by Mr. Mister. Song: * Broken Wings (1985) Sung By: * Mr. Mister Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions Intro (2018) * (Fade in from black) * (Max Packs his Backpack) * Emmy: Where're you goin', Max? * Max: Dragonland to play with Hoppy. * Emmy: Hoppy the frog? What are you 2 gonna do together? * (Max Takes Out his Frog Puppet) * Max: We're gonna talk frog. Isn't that right? * Frog Puppet: Ribbit, ribbit, ribbit. * Emmy: What did he say? * Max: He said "If you wanna come to Dragonland with me, you'd better grab the scale." * Emmy and Max: I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to fly with dragons in a land apart. * (The Dragons Fly Around them) * ("Broken Wings" by Mr. Mister Plays) * (Forest Scene from Bambi) * Mamorou Chiba: Baby, don't understand. * Theodore Seville: Why we can't just hold on to each other's hands? * (Beach Scene from Dinosaur King: Maui Owie) * Scooby Doo: This time might be the last if fear unless I make it all too clear * Dale: I need you so, ohh. * (Alvin and Brittany Dancing) * Ash Ketchum: Take these broken wings, * Mickey Mouse: And learn to fly again, learn to live so free. * Cooler: When we hear the voices sing, * Danny: The book of love will open up and let us in. * Alvin Seville: Take these broken wings. * (Dancing Scene from Sailor Moon Super S: No Prince Charming) * Rover Dangerfield: Baby, I think tonight, * Taran: We can take what was wrong and make it right. * (Dance Scene from Shark Tale During "Car Wash") * Ranma Saotome: Baby, it's all I know * Thomas O'Malley: That you're half of the flesh and blood that makes me whole, * Dongwa Miao: I need you so. * (Dance Scene from Smurfs: The Lost Village) * Simon Seville: So, take these broken wings, * Max Taylor: And learn to fly again, learn to live so free. * Baloo: When we hear the voices sing, * Littlefoot: The book of love will open up and let us in. * Chip: Take these broken wings. * Basil: You've got to learn to fly, learn to live, love so free. * Artemis: When we hear the voices sing, * Timon: The book of love will open up and let us in. * (Dance Scene from Chicken Run) * Tom Sawyer: Let us in. * (Dance Scene from Dragon Tales During "The Ord Shuffle") * (Dance Scene from George Shrinks: The George Lo Phone) * Fievel Mousekewitz: Let us in. * (Dance Scene from The Emperor's New Groove During "Perfect World") * Aladdin: Baby, it's all I know * Brock: That you're half of the flesh and blood that makes me whole. * Rex Owen: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. * (Dance Scene from Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost) * Goofy: So, take these broken wings, * Tramp: And learn to fly again, learn to live so free. * Olaf: When we hear the voices sing, * Buzz Lightyear: The book of love will open up and let us in. * Maui: Take these broken wings. * Max (Dragon Tales): You've got to learn to fly, learn to live, love so free. * Yogi Bear: When we hear the voices sing, * Ron Stoppable: The book of love will open up and let us in. * (Dance Scene from Rover Dangerfield During "It's a Dog's Life") * (Dance Scene from Zootopia During "Try Everything") * (Aladdin and Jasmine Taking Off During "A Whole New World") * (Ami and Makoto Dancing) * (Song Fades Out) * Emmy and Max: I wish, I wish, to use this rhyme, to go back home until next time. * (They Appear at Home) * Emmy: It's dark! * Max: Me and Ord? We're not afraid of the dark. See? My badge is glowing, too. * Emmy: That's your flashlight, Max. * Max: Yeah, well, whatever. * (Emmy Laughing) Clips/Years/Companies: * Dragon Tales (Ord Sees the Light; @1999-2005 PBS) * Bambi (@1942 Disney) * Sailor Moon (No Prince Charming, & Double Trouble;@1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (@2000 Universal) * Scooby Doo Goes Hollywood (@1979 Warner Bros.) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Good Times, Bat Times, Pound of the Baskervilles;@1989-1990 Disney) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Cinderella? Cinderella!; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * Pokemon (Pikachu Re-Volts; @1997 OLM) * Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers (@2004 Disney) * Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw (@1988 Tristar) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * The Black Cauldron (@1985 Disney) * Shark Tale (@2004 DreamWorks) * Ranma ½ (@1989-1992 Studio Deen) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (Firefly Nights; @2001-2002 PBS) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (@1999 Universal) * Dinosaur King (Prehistory in the Making, & The Big Apple Grapple; @2007 Sunrise) * The Jungle Book (@1967 Disney) * The Land Before Time 6: The Secret of Saurus Rock (@1998 Universal) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * The Lion King 1 ½ (@2004 Disney) * Chicken Run (@2000 DreamWorks/Aardman) * Tom Sawyer (@2000 MGM) * George Shrinks (The George-Lo-Phone; @2000-2001 PBS) * An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (@2000 Universal) * The Emperor's New Groove (@2000 Disney) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea (@2006 OLM) * Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost (@1999 Warner Bros.) * A Goofy Movie (@1995 Disney) * Lady and the Tramp (@1955 Disney) * Frozen (@2013 Disney) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (XL; @2000-2001 Disney/Pixar) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Scooby Doo in Arabian Nights (@1994 Hanna Barbera) * Kim Possible (Attack of the Killer Bebes; @2002-2007 Disney) * Zootopia (@2016 Disney) Category:Duchess Productions Category:Music Videos Category:Duchess Productions Transcript Category:Music videos Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes